


Mentiras (que no lo son tanto)

by samej



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay muchas cosas que Irie Shouichi sabe hacer bien, pero lo que mejor se le da es mentir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras (que no lo son tanto)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers hasta el capi 282 del manga.

Hay muchas cosas que Irie Shouichi sabe hacer bien, pero lo que mejor se le da es mentir. Desde que recordó su misión (del pasado, o del futuro, qué importa), no ha hecho más que mentir. A Byakuran, a todos los Millieflore, a los que les acompañaron, a los que vivían, a los que sabía que iban a morir. No pestañeaba cuando veía la sonrisa de Byakuran cuando volvía de su meditación, de conquistar otro mundo, de doblegar otro universo.

\- ¡Shou-chan, otro más! - decía, con la sonrisa más noble que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Y Shouichi callaba, y el sonido de la risa de Byakuran le acompañaba mientras le felicitaba. En su cabeza oía  _mentiramentiraMENTIRA_  pero nada se trasmitía a su expresión.

A veces, si venía con fuerzas y estaban solos, le agarraba del cuello, acariciándolo con las uñas, y se acercaba demasiado y Shouichi no tenía que mentir ahí, en esos momentos, cuando su aliento le calentaba los labios y luego era su lengua la que los hacía arder.

En realidad, sabe que al que más engañaba era a sí mismo. Se ocultaba el vuelco del estómago cuando le decía ' _Shou-chan, duerme conmigo_ ', se ocultaba la sonrisa cuando despertaba a su lado, se ocultaba tanto todo que llegó a pensar que no estaba, que eso que sentía en sus entrañas era parte del Plan para matarle, para que no fuera el dueño del mundo.

Y, por el bien de la misión, por el bien de las realidades, para que el Décimo Jefe Vongola de esa dimensión tuviera su oportunidad, seguía mintiéndole, y mintiéndose, y se dejaba llevar por su sonrisa.

Le seguía hasta su cama y al principio, entre beso y beso y por debajo de la ropa que se quitaban el uno al otro, Byakuran le hablaba de cuando todo el mundo estuviera a sus pies y de como iban a ser las cosas y Shouichi no podía hacer más que intentar acallarle con la boca, hasta que lo conseguía. Era entonces, esos momentos en los que no se decían nada cuando Shouichi cedía un poco y se reconocía que quizá había algo más de lo que intentaba aparentar. Recuerda que Byakuran dejaba de sonreir y le quemaba a base de miradas incendiarias, que le atraían y le daban pavor a partes iguales.

Siempre tuvo miedo de que le pillara entonces. De que se le escapara una mirada de culpabilidad, de arrepentimiento, de reproche. A veces tenía que hundir la cabeza en su cuello y pensaba, o susurraba ' _más rápido, más fuerte, más_ ' hasta que dolía y podía dejar de escuchar los gritos de traidor en su cabeza.

Pero estaba tan acostumbrado a ocultarse que nunca ocurría, y en el último momento cuando su respiración ya no seguía ningún ritmo y Byakuran le decía ' _mírame, Shou-chan_ ', (y siempre lo decía, y siempre sabía cuando estaba a punto de explotar, y Shouichi siempre le miraba) en el segundo en el que más vulnerable era, nunca dejó que se viera nada.

Miente. Y vuelve a mentir.

Porque precisamente ese era el momento en el que más sincero era con él. Del todo, sin dobleces, cuando oía el ' _mírame, Shou-chan_ ' y sus miradas se juntaban y todo se ponía blanco detrás de sus ojos, Shouichi no sabía mentir. Los gritos en su cabeza se convertían en  _byakuranbyakuranBYAKURAN_  y desaparecía la culpabilidad y el dolor y cuando volvía en sí le recibía su sonrisa, fulminándole de cien maneras distintas mientras se daba cuenta de que le correspondía con otra él mismo. Caían en la cama exhaustos, doloridos, y absurdamente felices.

Después su mente funcionaba de nuevo y todo volvía a doler como antes.

Irie Shouichi también miente ahora. Todos están contentos. Las risas de Yamamoto, los reproches de Gokudera, las explosiones de Spanner, todo forma una sinfonía de felicidad por el trabajo bien hecho y por haber salvado al mundo.

Él también sonríe. Les despide así, subiendo las comisuras de sus labios y no es hasta mucho, mucho más tarde cuando deja de reír, cuando ya se ha hecho de noche y está en su cama. Piensa que debería estar aliviado, que todo ha sido para bien. Sabe que es cierto (por una vez, no hay mentiras) pero no puede evitar recordarle. Mira al techo e intenta no verle como la última vez (sangrando, destrozado, histérico, ese no era su Byakuran), si no como antes de recordarlo todo, cuando sus sonrisas le parecían reales y sus besos nunca dolían.

Ha sido un día muy largo y los ojos comienzan a cerrársele, pero antes de dormirse se promete que, sea como sea, se han acabado los viajes en el tiempo y entre las dimensiones.

De todas formas, piensa, para qué va a ir si lo único lo que quería encontrar en ellas ya no va a aparecer.

Se duerme con el fantasmal tacto de su pelo enredado entre sus dedos.


End file.
